narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Akatsuki: Revival
Old and New Faces "So who is next on the list ?" asked Jikū as he killed an ant on the floor with his claws."Himura is still getting information on him" said Osamu."Well we can't accomplish master's dream with just the three of us." said Jikū as he looked at his partner. Suddenly shards of glass came through the window and formed into a women."well ?" asked Osamu."Nothing yet but I did find out about a team named Ikigai lead by Rin Batsu."They could be a great asset in the revival of Neo Akatsuki." said Himaru."Alright lest" said Osamu as Jikū and Himaru followed him out of the cave. Ikigai was travelling to a place led by Rin Batsu, she tells her comrade that a mysterious guy had dropped by sending an letter about Neo Akatsuki. Kiba Uchiha grumped and asked, "What good would they do ?", to which Rin replied that they had to wait and watch. Kuchinawa Gekkō, alerted them about all of 's and the Neo Akatsuki's pasts and the last time anyone saw of them was their leader Tafun dying in the hands of his relative Sen Uchiha. The information caused Rin to have a doubt,"if their leader has died, why would anyone want to call us here ,".Yami Denkō interrupted her by saying, "Here we are , the outskirts of Hakkingakure.". Rise of Neo "A there you are" said Osamu as he looked at the group."If you want to know more about Neo come with us" said Jikū as he looked at Yami salivating."Well, lead the way !" said Rin as she looked at Osamu and gestured the others to follow them. "Before I can tell you aobut Neo Akatsuki I have to tell you about the man behind the organization, A man was like my father and my mentor. Tafun survived the stab from the traitor Sen Uchiha, but he needed help during his rehabilitation so he crated Jikū from the DNA of the Seventh Hakkinkage. One day Jikū discovered a boy on the road that boy was me. Tafun recoverd my wounds and trained me. Before his death he told me to revive Neo Akatsuki after his death I took his Rinnegan so that he could see his dream threw my eyes, and that is my story." said Osamu as he finished the story of his background. "Rinnegan ! interesting"Kiba thought loudly, as Rin interrupted him by saying,"Well, what was the need to call us ?"."Well as you can see we cant crate my masters dream with just the three of us so I want you to join us" said Osamu as he looked at Kiba. "''Well,"Kiba said standing up,"We could help you, but fist tell me clearly, what your dream is, secondly we can help !but we need to see profits and losses for this !Thirdly, Don't lay an hand on Uzushiogakure" Kiba continued. "My dream is to rid this world of Pain but to do that I must kill all the kage of the villages so that I may rule as leader, don't worry about profit we have all the that you could ever want as Jikū pulled out a sack filled with Rōy, and don't worry about your village thaT can be are base of operations" said Osamu as he took out his hand to shake with the Uchiha. "Well, I cant do that either, I can give you a small island North East of Uzushiogakure for 60,000 ryō, plus an annual tax of 15,000 ryō would suffice, I know that there were earlier a lot of members in this organisation, where are they hiding ?" Kiba saids uninterrupted. Just as Osamu was going to answer the question a young man with glasses cam into the cave."Sorry for interrupting sir, But Shoji Kengen has become the Mizukage. What should we do ?" asked Roku as he looked at Rin. "Shoji Kengen,......"Yami Denkō said, looking at Rin, looking at two men, staring at her,RIn replied,"Shoji Kengen was a Hunter-Nin from Kirigakure, who had defected the village to join Neo-Akatsuki, but after Tafun's death he had returned back, but how would the Village make a betrayer like him a Kage," in a question-mark face. "Me and Kiba will go" said Osamu as Kiba looked in confusion."where ?"Kiba asked in complete confusion."Whare else whould you find the Mizukage in Kirigakure of course" said Osamu in anger. "Uh !coolness, Let Kyōki Meiro Uzumaki, come with us" Kiba said,as he worried near Osamu.'Going in a group of threee whuold cause to much attention" said Osamu. "Attention you say ? Meiro can completely erase our chakra signals, thats why I appointed him as a Spy for Ikigai", Kiba rushed out of the building. Neo in Kirigakure As the three ninja crossed the great Naruto bridge they found there way towards Kirigakure. "So this is Kirigakure", Meiro glimpsed as he activated a technique to suppress their chakra,"Kiba moved on to kill the bodyguards with his Silent Killing technique."Not bad for an Uchiha" said Osamu as he killed ten ninja with his Chakra Disruption Blades. As the three made there way to the door they heard voices"Mizukage someone is attacking the village" said a Kiri ANBU."I will deal with this" said Shoji as he activated his Byakugan. Shoji Kengen,rushed to the place where the invaders where, "Tell me, who are you ?, what do you want ?"."So little Shoji has become the Mizukage" said Osamu trying to sound like Tafun. "How, how do you ? tell me who are you ?" Shoji asked."I am Osamu the student of Tafun" said Osamu as he wiped blood off his blades. "Whatever ! that mans died now ! I don't give a thumbs to him anymore !" helped Shoji. "He may be dead now but his sprit lives on in me and the Neo Akatsuki" said Osamu. "''Aside from you ! Ace Korimachi has been killed by his own elder brother Sai Korimachi, Arata Uzumaki is no-where to be seen, Drake Uchiha case closed, Kyū Ketsuki wasn't a part of our team either, Natsumi Sora is now worried sick of the death of her father, Sojiro Uzumaki is consoling Natsui so I don't think he will follow you, Tahero Uchiha and Yumi Sake are not seen either," Shoji said, "Go meet Sai, i'll bid on that", Shoji continued shooing them off."Fine if thats how you feel, tell me as the Mizukage you have to protect the village right?" asked Osamu as he knew what the answer was. "Your job hear is done, you can leave now !" Shoji said as he walked away to his palace. Osamu moved in front of the Kage and stabbed him with a Chakra Disruption Blade. Shoji fell to the ground as he was an image of a pair of Rinnegan. Luckily to Shoji, the Mizukage robe had given resistance to the Blades, he got up and used Lava Release: Lava Globs at Osamu. Osamu laughed as he used the Eight Trigrams: Palms Revolving Heaven to block the lava globs. "This is a waste of time but don't forget that you were warned" Said Osamu as him and Kiba disappeared. Sai Korimachi "This is the first time I have ever been out of the cave" said Jikū as him and Yami were on there way to find Sai Korimachi. "Hey Serpent, shut up and try to sense this guy we got no time to loose" groaned Yami."Hey now that's kind of mean don't you think I am human just like you but I am special" said Jikū as he began to sense the shinobi. "Any sense", asked Yami, impatient as ever."Ya I sense him, he is by a waterfall." said Jikū as he smiled at his partner."Move on, I'll follow your boneless back" grumped Yami. As the two shinobi went to the waterfall a young man was sitting on a rock thinking. He was Sai Korimachi, he was hurt from a battle he had earlier with his brother Ace Korimachi who he had supposedly killed. He groaned in pain as he tied a piece of cloth to his left palm. "Well well well look at that the little kid is hurt" jokingly said Jikū